As disclosed herein the R of “R-T-B” is one or more rare earth elements, T is one or more transition metal elements, including at least Fe or Co, and B is boron. The R-T-B magnet optionally includes carbon or nitrogen. Due to the high magnetic properties of R—Fe—B permanent magnets, the Nd—Fe—B permanent magnet used in various kinds of motors is also believed to improve the motor's performance, reduce the weight and the size of motor, and achieve energy-saving effect efficiently. Hence, more attention has been paid to Nd—Fe—B permanent magnet applications in motors of automobiles and household appliances. Especially, with the increased demand for energy-saving and environmental protection, using Nd—Fe—B permanent magnetic materials in the motor of hybrid electric vehicles (HEV), electric vehicles (EV) and air conditioning compressors has become commercially practical. Typical requirements for using R—Fe—B sintered permanent magnetic materials in these high performance motors are high saturation magnetization Br, and high coercivity Hcj.